


Deep Breaths

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [50]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boyfriends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming Out, Couch Cuddles, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Eating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Food, Gay, Heartbeats, Heavy Angst, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japanese Culture, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Oikawa Tooru, Rabies, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: "Hey, Shou, I've been meaning to ask..." Shouyou looks up at me from his plate. All that's left on it is a half-eaten strip of bacon. "Why is your place so... Western?""Oh," he starts. "My dad was American. He loved the mixture of cultures."I blink and set down my fork. "Really?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, if you squint
Series: Be My Halo [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I took so long to write the chapter I was supposed to post last night-  
> I just got a tablet (!!!) and was trying to write with it, since I was hoping a bigger keyboard would be better to write on-  
> but my thumbs HURT  
> im planning on getting a bluetooth keyboard or something though  
> anYways  
> I hope you guys enjoy!!

"Hey, Shou, I've been meaning to ask..." Shouyou looks up at me from his plate. All that's left on it is a half-eaten strip of bacon. "Why is your place so... Western?"

"Oh," he starts. "My dad was American. He loved the mixture of cultures."

I blink and set down my fork. "Really?"

"Yep! Well, he was Japanese, but born and raised in America by his parents. They and my dad moved back to Japan because they had relatives here." Shouyou hands me his bacon, making a face.

"Why'd they move to America in the first place?" I ask him, taking the bacon and nibbling it absentmindedly.

His face turns a little pink, and he looks away, tucking his legs under him on the couch. "I don't know, probably work or something."

"Oh." I finish eating. "If you don't mind me asking... How did he... die?"

He turns and smiles a little at me. "Everyone assumes it was cancer, because he had it once when he was in high school, back in America. But luckily it never came back after that."

I bring my legs up as well, sitting cross-legged. "So..."

"He was passing an alleyway on his way to some music shop or something, and I guess there was a dog with rabies in there. It jumped out and bit his leg. People saw and took him to the hospital, where they amputated his leg. He just didn't survive the surgery; something went wrong, all that. Ma was pregnant at the time." Shouyou stares at his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry." This time, the words don't get caught in my throat. I look at him as he looks up into my eyes. His are watery.

"Thanks," he says, quietly.

I lift my arms, hesitantly. A tear spills out of his eye, and he crawls into my arms with a strangled sob. My eyes sting, too, as I hold him. He buries his head into my chest, hiccupping and dampening my shirt. His small hands clutch the fabric at my back.

I bite my lip and rub his back, letting out a shuddering breath. His legs wrap around one of my thighs, anchoring himself. One of my hands buries itself in his hair as I attempt to soothe him.

"I'm sorry," I whisper above his head. "I'm sorry."

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_Mrs. Hinata's POV_

"We're back!" Natsu shouts after opening the front door.

I smile to myself and step through the door as well, shutting and locking it behind me. I hang my coat and keys on the rack by the door, and make my way down the hall to the livingroom. Natsu is in her room already.

When I see the couch, I pause, a small smile spreading across my face. My little Shouyou is curled up in his boyfriend's arms. Any doubts I had of them being happy together vanish. Chuckling a little, I take their plates from the table to the kitchen counter.

_Cute_.

~•°•°------------------------°•°•~

_Kageyama's POV_

_"Another bad dream?" a voice asks._

_I jerk my head up, breathing hard. My mother is kneeling at my bedside, eyebrows scrunched. She's beautiful, like a pale angel. I nod, trembling, tears still running down my face._

_"Focus on my voice, Tobio. Look around you, and find five things you can see. Okay? Look at their colors, their shapes. Good, you're okay, try to take deeep breaths. Now, four things you can touch. Think about what they feel like. You're okay, Tobio, it's okay now._

_"Can you find three things you can hear? Memorize what they sound like. Listen closely. Hush, hush, quiet your breathing so you can hear. You're okay now, I promise._

_"Do you see two things you can smell? Breath in deeply, slowly. Focus on the scents. You're doing wonderfully, see? Your breathing is nice and calm._

_"Now, one thing you can taste. What about this glass of water? Take a deeep gulp, and focus on how it tastes. There you go, little Tobio. You're okay."_

_~°•°•--------------------------°•°•~_

_Hinata's POV_

I wake up with a groan. Kageyama's familiar arms are wrapped around me, and his chin is on the top of my head. His heart beats against my chest, and I feel his breathing as well. I could almost fall asleep, my eyes drooping again.

Kageyama shifts, though, his breath shuddering. I can't see anything with my face buried in his shirt, but I feel his arms tighten around me. My leg starts to fall asleep.

"'Yama." No response.

I wriggle a little, take my off him and draw them in front of myself, trying to shove his shoulders. He groans and lifts his head, loosening his arms.

"...Shou?" He asks, hoarse. His voice rumbles against my chest.

"My leg's asleep, Bakageyama."

He snorts and untangles himself. I do the same, pushing myself off him, wincing at the pins and needles.

"What time is it?" he asks, stretching. His voice makes my heart flutter.

"Um." I stand fully, and pull out my phone. "One fifty."

He nods and looks around, before freezing. "Oh, Mrs. Hinata, you're back."

My eyes widen as I turn to the bookcase. Ma is sitting in the chair there, holding a book and grinning crookedly at us.

"Have a good rest?" she asks us.

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

Kageyama, Ma, Natsu, and I are all kneeling in a circle on the livingroom floor.

"So you _did_ know all along!" I exclaim.

"Of course I did!" Ma laughs. "How could I not?"

"Does that mean I'm allowed to call him 'Shouyou's boyfriend' now instead of 'new friend'?" Natsu asks, looking at Ma.

"Well--"

Kageyama, kneeling beside me, splutters. "You knew, too?" he asks her.

Natsu nods at him, grinning, and Ma laughs.

"And you're... okay with that?" I ask.

Ma's grin becomes a smile as she turns to me. "Of course I am, Shouyou. Kageyama seems like a great boy."

I smile at her, and Kageyama looks down at his hands, smiling softly as well. "He is!"

Natsu kicks my foot. "Stop being all lovey-dovey!"

"Hey!"

Ma laughs again. "Just be safe, you two. And Kageyama, though I know you're a great kid, that doesn't let you off the hook, so you better treat little Shouyou well!"

My face flushes, and I'm pretty sure Kageyama's does as well.

"I-I will, Mrs. Hinata! I won't let you down!"

~•°•°--------------------°•°•~

_Oikawa's POV_

I frown at the bowl of ice cream in front of me.

"What?" Iwa-chan asks, lifting a spoonful of his own to his mouth.

"I feel like something good just happened to Tobio-chan and his little boyfriend..." I grumble, stabbing a spoon into the creaminess.

"Trashykawa."

"Don't call me that!"

"Crappykawa."

"Or that!"

"Shittykawa."

"Iwa-chan, so _mean_!" I whine, slumping down into my chair.


End file.
